The Colours of Pain
by LadyWow
Summary: A Draenei Paladin, maimed in battle, finds succor in the comfort of the Druidic stronghold, Nighthaven. But are the scars of the body a trifling thing compared to the scars on her heart and very soul?


**Author's Notes:** This is the first fanfic in like, _years_. So you'll have to excuse me if I'm a bit rusty. I used to write a lot of anime, which slowly changed to tv and then to this, World of Warcraft. I'm on an RP server and although I find Rping a bit tedious, I still wanted to flex my creative muscle. I mean, there's only so much raiding you can do, right? So... this is the first. It's short but I promise, the next few chapters are going to be longer (hopefully not boring but I have the habit of waffling on so...). Well, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

Pain of the Body

_And before you swim  
You've got to be okay to sink... _

Earth To Bella (Pt 1) By Incubus

The pain was overwhelming. It had shoved all thought from her mind, all sense of time and distance was distorted as the searing pain drove through her body like a spear. Her back arched, her body strained and her legs kicked wildly as if trying to move away from the pain. It was an instinctual reaction. She was a vessel of pain, like a bucket that had been filled to overflowing.

A warmth washed over her, the pain receded albeit reluctantly. She felt herself being lifted from the cold hard ground and being placed gently in a soft bed. The hollow echo of the excruciating pain still rang through her like a gong, resonating in the far reaches of her ravaged brain. A warm hand brushed damp flaxen locks off of her face, the cool night air brushed against the burns that ravaged her skin, causing her to hiss in pain. Another warm wave penetrated the hurt, making her relax against the mattress.

'What is your name, child?"

Child? She thought, feeling confused. Name? She wondered fleetingly. "I-I...I..." Her mind drew a blank and she felt frustrated. This was something she should have known.

A sigh. "I cannot treat her more complex wounds as I do not know much about the Draenei's physiology. If I were to treat these wounds like I would one of our own race... Who knows what would happen...?" His voice was low and raspy, it reminded her of how velvet ought to sound.

"If we don't treat the burns, she may die from infection." Another voice, silky and feminine.

"I think once the swelling goes down, she'll regain use of her eyes... but yes, the burns must be treated. I think we may have to resort to our most basic knowledges of poultices to fight the battle. She'll undoubtedly have a fever and the pain will be quite severe... All of which we can treat with herbs."

"She will undoubtedly be scarred--"

"That much is unavoidable. Until we can find a Draenei healer skilled enough for her injuries this is the way it must be done. Our healing may kill her if we are not careful." The velvety voice stressed.

She drifted asleep as the last of the pain ebbed.

The Druid looked at the unconscious body of the Draenei woman, feeling her relax beneath the sheets. Her burns were the worst of her injuries, which included a mangled hand and a severed tail. The burns covered the right side of her body and varied from blistering, red rashes to cracked skin in some areas. Her hair had been burned off the right side of her head, the flesh on her horn which should have been soft and velvety, was blackened and cracking. He had his doubts on if she would survive the pain much less the infections that were already starting to set into her raw flesh.

"Someone get a courier to Darnassus to speak with the Draenic Emissary-- Valustraa is her name. Ask her for a healer, tell her that one of her kin is grievously injured and may not make it if she does not get immediate attention." The Druid ordered a guard standing by the door.

"I will do it myself, The guard nodded and ran off, yelling for people to fetch her mount.

It would take two days' hard riding to get to the city. Hopefully, he prayed, she would make it by the time the healer got back.

The Draenei whimpered softly in her sleep. Her chapped and bruised lips pursed, what remained of her brow wrinkled as dream took hold. He bent slowly and offered a prayer as he kissed the healthy patch of skin above her right eye.

It would be a long night for him, he knew. He would have to tend to her wounds vigilantly, making sure that every inch of her flesh was tended to.

She woke slowly, reluctantly. The pain was a constant, searing stream through her entire body, met by a loud gasp which she immediately regretted. Warm hands touched her right arm and she opened one eye only to peer up at it's owner. The face was handsome, all lines and angles that looked tormented from a lack of sleep. She was suddenly aware of how thick her tongue felt, how parched her throat was. She opened her mouth to ask for water but found herself grimacing as the slight movement in her face agitated the raw, burnt skin.

"Would you like water?" He asked.

She managed to whisper, "Yes..." And she watched him reach for a glass and pour water from a wooden vessel. He set it carefully on her bottom lip and tilted it just so. She drank greedily and almost moaned in disappointment as the glass was pulled away from her.

"No too much," He admonished, "You just woke up and you've been very, very sick for the past week."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember the accident?" Her silence answered it and he lowered his head, "Our sentries found you fighting a mage. It was a flash fire spell he got out before you could deflect. Luckily, the sentry were able to chase him off before he could finish you."

Flashes of the fight seemed to flit across her mind. The mage was undead, a nasty character that had been following her from Astranaar and through Felwood. She had gotten careless when she had reached the caves that led into Moonglade, thinking he wouldn't have the gall to hurt her there. He had sensed it, taken advantage of it and attacked her. She had managed to maim him, but it hadn't been enough to prevent him from shattering her shields with a fire spell.

She felt a surge of anger. So he had survived and was probably pacing through Nighthaven, looking for her. "If he survived then he will most likely be inside of Nighthaven, looking to finish the job." The Draenei suggested.

"It is possible that he would try but there are people posted outside of your doors and throughout the compound, so I doubt his arrival will go unnoticed." The Druid answered.

She studied him before adding, "I hope you are right." Turning her attention to study the bandaged hand, she frowned, "My fingers... "

"Your hand was crushed. We don't know how... but luckily, we were able to mend it and it should heal properly-- given time."

"Can't you heal it yourself? Aren't the Druid known for being competent healers?"

He nodded, "We are... but unfortunately, we couldn't use magic on you because we didn't know what would heal you or kill you-- your physiology has its subtle differences than the rest of the alliance races. We have one of your kin here, he was the one to heal your worst wounds and chase the infection from your body before it killed you."

"Where is he?"

The Night Elf nodded to the door, "He just left to rest. He's been up for quite some time, tending to your wounds."

There was a knock at the door before it opened. She turned her head as much as she could and watched out of the corner of her eye as the Paladin stalked through the room and toward her bed. She tensed, waiting for him to speak. "Vindicator Aankai, I am glad to see you are awake."

Relief flitted through her foggy brain, "I am relieved that my life was in your competent hands, Exarch Vaerc and woke only to tell you so." She managed a smile that turned into a grimace as the skin on her face pulled painfully beneath the bandages.

"You are alright it seems, if you can find levity in such a position." His handsome mouth turned up in a lopsided grin.

She lowered her eyes and fixed them on her bandaged hands, "And what is my position?"

The bed sank slightly to allow his massive frame. He laid a cool hand on her uninjured leg and squeezed reassuringly, "You will gain use of your hand as the bones and tendons mend themselves. We were able to salvage most of the burned flesh. Most of your hair will grow back in time, that much we know but there will be some visible scarring along your arm, torso and thigh, as well as your left temple and up through the left side of your forehead, cheek, jaw and some through your neck. The burns were too much for even my healing."

Scarred. She'd be scarred for the rest of her life. Aankai brought her ruined hand up and studied it. It was splinted on separate little boards tied together by pieces of linen. The digits were swollen and looked like sausages. The pain throbbed from each finger and the skin felt tight.

She looked past her injured appendage and at the Draenei that sat next to her. "I must seem ungrateful to you," She whispered, strangely feeling ashamed, "but I am truly grateful for what you have done-- the damage you have reversed. I should be happy that I am still alive, I suppose." Hot tears pooled in her eyes and she blinked hard. The crystalline droplets fell down her cheeks and landed in her lap. She bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

"I wish there was more that I could do to stop this and staunch your pain, Aankai... but you must be brave. For all the things you have been through-- you have earned the right to be called a true survivor. Do not lose yourself in your pain."

Swallowing thickly, Aankai spoke in a wavering voice, "I will keep that in mind Exarch Vaerc."

"See that you do, Vindicator Aankai." Authority laced itself in his softly uttered words.

The Druid nodded, "I will go and see what is keeping the Priestess with her poultices and fresh bandages." He bowed to the Draenei before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

As the door clicked shut, it triggered something in Aankai. Her courage and fortitude seemed to crumble in on itself and she let out a soft wail. Vaerc quickly collected the crumbling woman, mindful of the bandages that covered a good portion of her body and he held her against his chest as she sobbed. "Aankai, Aanaki." He murmured as he stroked her flaxen hair.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." She wheezed between wracking sobs. "I just wanted to be on my own and I didn't think of you... I didn't think that something like this would happen... how could I? I remember that mage ... how he came at me and all I could think of was getting back to you."

He let out a nervous chuckle as he drew her face up to his, "I heard that you were injured and insisted on coming. Valustraa was reluctant, but understood my need." His hands, so very competent and strong, cupped her tear stained face. He smiled as he planted soft kisses on her eyelids. "If anything were to happen to you..."

A knock at the door drew the Draenei apart. Vaerc relinquished his tentative grasp on Aankai and she lay back on the pillows, strangely comforted by his presence. The Druid came in, followed by a gaggle of Night Elf priestesses brandishing bowls of foul smelling concoctions and rolls of linen bandages. "I have ordered some light broth be warmed and brought up to you, Aankai. You may have it if you feel up to it." He said as he settled into an empty chair and took a bowl from the hands of the nearest priestess.

"I would like that very much."

"Good." The Night Elf smiled, seeming to be genuinely pleased with himself. "I forgot to introduce myself before I left, as well. I am Archdruid An'astas Whitefeather."  
Aankai nodded, "It seems then, I owe you a great debt Archdruid An'astas. You saved my life and therefore, you have it until the debt can be paid in full." She felt Vaerc still beside her and she glanced at him and caught the pained look on his face.

"That is not necessary, Aankai. I am a healer-- you needed healing. I filled my obligation and nothing more. I would not hold you to such a great debt."

"You will be away from your duties, Aankai. These obligations are much greater than fulfilling a debt held in honor." Vaerc spoke.

"There is no greater debt then my honor. It is not some paltry trinket, Vaerc. I will stay and I will pay my debt." Aankai was getting angry and the pain of her wounds seemed to be adding fuel to the flame. She settled back in her pillows as she realized this and took a deep breath.

"Is it starting to hurt, Aankai?" An'astas asked.

"My head is aching, my stomach is empty and these bandages itch terribly."

The druid smiled, "Well, let's conquer one thing at a time, shall we?"


End file.
